The Next Generation
by Lakshmi Dragonfhain
Summary: What if there were children? The story focuses on the adventures of the four sixteen year old children of the main Hellsing Characters. That's about all I can say at the moment...R&R!
1. Prologue

**My first Hellsing fic. Woot. It's a bit ooc and such but oh well. Much thanks to Duchessraven who gave me ideas even without meaning too...Hellsing isn't mine though the kids are...um...yeah, enjoy and review! **

She sprinted down the hallway, searching for a place to hide.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor behind her.

She dodged down the next corridor and found herself face-to-face with a dead end. Groaning, she pressed against the heavy metal door and squealed in surprise as it easily swung open.

"Seras!" She fell into the room, barely catching herself before she hit the ground.

"Miss Mari?" Seras Victoria stuck her head in the room after the girl, wondering why she had never noticed this room in the dungeons before. "Are you all right?"

Marisot pointed across the room at what she had just noticed.

A dried, wrinkled corpse that, if alive, seemed to have been a girl her age. Strips of cloth bound it as if in life it had been some kind of prisoner.

"Oh dear," Seras muttered, blinking at the corpse for a moment. "Come on, let's go get Master to take care of this."

Marisot clung to her on their way to find Alucard.

OoO

Alucard stared at the corpse, uncharacteristically biting his tongue. Integra was at his side, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well?" Seras asked quietly, gently pushing young Marisot away from her mother.

"Police girl," Alucard ordered quietly, his voice unusually soft. "Get some blood."

"What's going on, Alucard?" Integra ordered, pulling the cigar from her mouth and crossing her arms.

Alucard knelt beside the corpse as Seras sprinted away towards her room. "You remember how you released me, master. It was only a matter of time."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at his back, tapping the cigar anxiously against her wrist. "There's another?"

He made no move or sound, simply stared at the corpse until Seras appeared in the doorway again with a bag of medical blood.

"Marisot," he whispered as Seras tried to hand the blood to him.

The girl came forward cautiously, not sure what was going on.

Alucard ripped open the bag and handed it to the girl, instructing her to give it to the corpse.

Cautiously, she crept forward until the blood drizzled down the corpse's chin.

Suddenly, the corpse's arms broke free from the bonds and grabbed the bag of blood, startling Marisot away from it.

As she drank, the corpse began to look more and more alive.

"Carrigan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Please don't maul me! I only mention most of the kid's parents within Hellsing and neglect their others...sorry, I'm working on it...I fixed the guns hopefully...otherwise I hope it's ok...XP**

Marisot Beccalyn Wingates Hellsing stood just inside the huge double doors leading outside the mansion. A standard pistol rested lightly in her hand, appearing insanely small next to the giant Harkonnen hand cannon resting on Seras Victoria's shoulder beside her.

"Why are we waiting for them to come to us?" Diana Alexandria Anderson asked impatiently from Marisot's other side. Having grown up on the Hellsing house, she hadn't inherited her father's thick Irish accent, which came as a relief to the others. "We should be out there now!"

Marisot opened her mouth to answer but hurried footsteps cut her off. She spun around to see her half-sister, Carrigan Tepes, and Anessa K. Dornez rushing down the corridor toward them.

Both were already armed with their weapons of choice: Carrigan with an exact replica of Alucard's Jackal and Annie with her father's wire-imbedded gloves from when he was her age.

"What took you so long?" Marisot hissed as Carrigan snapped to beside Seras and Annie on her sister's other side.

Carrigan's crimson eyes flashed as she dropped her gaze. "I apologize, Master. Alucard held us in the weapons locker until now."

Shaking her head with a sigh, Marisot wondered why Carrigan refused to call Alucard "father."

"Now that we're all here," Diana grumbled, mindlessly twirling the blessed blades between her fingers. "Why don't we go destroy those monsters?"

"We have to wait for Mother's signal," Marisot muttered, lifting her own gun again.

"You took far too long," a familiar deep voice called from behind them.

"It was your fault," Carrigan growled, continuing to face the door.

Marisot spun around to glare at the tall man in red standing behind the line. A huge red fedora perched on his head though he lacked his usual sunglasses. As she watched, a smirk broke his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the west doors?" Marisot growled, waving her gun vaguely around her head.

"You didn't know?" Seras asked in genuine surprise, flicking her scarlet eyes towards Marisot.

"Know what?" She snapped, glancing angrily between the three vampires.

"And not only were you slow," Alucard continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "This formation would only make it easier to kill you all in one blow. Stagger. Two lines."

"A…drill?" Diana growled, whipping around to glare at Alucard.

"This was all a damn drill?" Marisot shouted, throwing her gun down. When it didn't do anything as it hit the floor, she knew indeed it was a drill. No one had loaded the thing.

Alucard smirked.

"How better to train than to believe this the real thing?" Walter asked, stepping from the shadows. The light glinted strangely off his monocle.

Anessa flicked her wrist, snapping five thin wires against the stone floor. "I told you we should have gone all out."

"There were no ghouls to fight," Carrigan muttered with a half-hearted shrug.

Diana stalked off in a huff, grumbling to herself.

"Why do we need to drill protecting headquarters instead of fighting in the field? We're old enough! Experienced enough!" Marisot kicked her gun, sending it skittering across the floor toward her father.

Alucard was silent, staring at the gun sliding to a halt at his feet.

"It's not a matter of how ready for battle you are," Walter muttered, coming to the vampire's rescue. "It depends entirely on whether Sir Hellsing will allow you on a mission."

"My mother you mean," she snapped, running her fingers through her hair and turning to face Carrigan, Anessa and Seras who were still standing in a line behind her. "What are you still doing here?"

"We haven't been dismissed," Carrigan muttered, tucking her Jackal into her coat. "Technically, the drill is still in progress."

Grunting in frustration, Marisot clenched her fists at her sides and watched angrily as Anessa pulled off her gloves and stuffed them in a pocket.

"Will you keep them standing here all night?" Alucard asked, smirking again.

She glared at him again before dismissing her friends.

"I hate you," she muttered as she stalked past the vampire on her way to her room.


	3. Chapter 2

**This should answer who Marisot's father is...hehe...as for Carrigan's mother, only Alucard knows and he's not planning on telling any time soon. (aka, I haven't read Dracula and I wouldn't feel right making up a character for that having not read it...) Working on the descriptions of the characters. Thanks so much EliteVegito! Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

Later that night, Marisot sat on her bed, an open bag beside her and half-filled with clothing, her head in her hands.

"Master?" Carrigan phased through the walls into Marisot's room and stood before the other girl, watching silent sobs rack her body. "Master, you missed supper."

Marisot shook her head, zipped up the bag and stood, glaring at Carrigan with blood-shot eyes. "I'm leaving."

"And where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here. Somewhere where I can fight like I want to." She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed toward the door. "Tell Walter thank you for me. And Seras. And tell Mother I won't be back."

"And for Alucard?"

Marisot hesitated for a moment. "Nothing. Tell him nothing."

Carrigan shook her head. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" She rounded on her half-sister with an angry glare.

"I'm coming with you."

There was a stunned silence as Marisot absorbed what the vampire had said.

"No," she muttered finally. "You can't. It would be too cumbersome to carry a coffin around."

"I need no coffin. Just the soil." She held up a small filthy bag and smirked. "The coffin is simply a formality."

"You can't come with me, Carri."

"You can't go alone, master."

Marisot sighed and dropped her bag to the floor in frustration. "I can do whatever I want to. I am not bound by the rules of either man or vampire alone. I'm stronger than an average girl my age. I am supposed to take over Hellsing. But if I can't fight, I won't be able to take over the organization rightly. Doesn't she understand that?"

"I believe she does." Carrigan sat down on Marisot's bed, crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers over her knee. "She simply worries over you."

"You've been in battle all your life!"

"I am immortal. You can still die."

"There is some way to kill you, I'm sure of it."

"Are you trying?" Carrigan smirked, looking all too much like Alucard for Marisot's taste.

"What if I were?"

"Then perhaps I would die."

"Stop humoring me."

"I'm not."

Marisot whipped around, short black hair obscuring her face for a moment, to glare at her half-sister. "You are not coming with me. That's an order."

Carrigan smirked, rising from the bed to tower over the other girl, red eyes flashing. "I am sworn to protect you. I cannot shirk on that duty even if it means disobeying an order or two. I am coming with you."

With fire almost literally shooting from Marisot's angry blue eyes, she grabbed her bag, flung the door open and headed toward a new life away from Hellsing.

OoO

"She _what_?" Integra shouted, slamming her hands down on the conference table and glaring at Alucard over the rims of her glasses. Before he had time to answer, she continued shouting, "You just let her leave? Did you even try to stop her? Answer me, Alucard!"

"Carrigan could not dissuade her." He shrugged almost nonchalantly, leaning against the edge of the desk.

"_You're_ her _father_, you could have tried!"

"I thought we were trying not to let the slip." He muttered with an annoying smirk.

"I don't care at the moment! I want her back here!"

"Yes…my master."

Integra allowed herself to sink into her chair as he phased through the wall and out of her office. Why had she accepted his proposal in the first place? With a heavy sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose and forced herself to return to work.

OoO

"_Why_ did you have to bring them?"

Anessa, long black hair braided back out of her face and glasses perched perfectly on her nose, and Diana, cropped blond hair sticking up in all directions, stood beside Carrigan.

The vampire grinned, exposing her fangs. As the oldest of the foursome, she felt as if she was in charge even though technically it was Marisot who was supposed to be leading. "I thought you could use some…human accompaniment."

"I bribed her." Anessa shrugged with a grin of her own. She was the shortest of the four, though she looked the oldest.

"With what?" Marisot blurted, unable to keep her surprise to herself.

Annie held her finger to her lips, still smiling broadly.

"Where would we be going, then?" Diana muttered from beside the vampire, wondering why she had agreed to come with them. She pulled her black leather coat closer about her, fiddling with the cross hanging around her neck.

A shadow darted across an alley as they passed.

Carrigan paused and stared intently down the alley, narrowing her eyes in the dim light.

"Carri!" Marisot shouted, dragging the vampire away from the alley.

As she rejoined the ragtag group, shaking her head, Carrigan had the distinct impression that someone was watching them.

"Where _did_ you have in mind, Mari?" Anessa asked, glancing worriedly at the vampire by her side from the corner of her eye.

"Somewhere. Far away." A dangerous smirk found its way onto Marisot's face.

"You have no idea," Annie muttered with a small shake of her head. She adjusted her glasses on her nose and glanced again at Carrigan.

Marisot suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her friends. "We're going across the sea. America."


	4. Chapter 3

**Woot! Ok...so America. I've only been to NY once, so the city's probably pretty screwed up. Sorry. Just a warning, I don't know where I'm going with this.**

Nine hours and an exhausting plane ride later, the foursome arrived in New York. It was a cold winter's morning, dirty snow covering the streets of the famed city.

"_Dracula_ on Broadway," Carrigan sniffed, throwing the pamphlet into the snow. "What makes them think they know what he acts like?"

"It's supposedly fiction, Carri," Marisot muttered, too exhausted to argue.

Getting one-way tickets to New York in the middle of the night for four teenaged girls with a single checked bag filled with weapons was even harder than expected and going through all that trouble had exhausted everyone except Carrigan who was ranting about anything she could find. The vampire was annoyed at having been dragged away from England on such short notice and was finding almost insane pleasure in driving her friends crazy.

"Even if it is, they should at least take the time to try and figure out what really happened." She stepped on the pamphlet as they continued to walk down the street, searching for a place to stay.

"Hey."

All four girls whipped around, Carrigan and Marisot pulling out the guns they had concealed in the bag they had checked together.

A young man stood behind them, hands spread to the side with empty palms facing them. "Hold on! I don't wanna mug you or anythin'!"

Both guns remained aimed at his chest.

A cold winter wind tugged at the girl's clothes and hair, brushing Carrigan's untamed black locks into her face.

"Hey! I ain't got a gun! Two on one, that's not fair!"

"Why are you following us?" Marisot growled, motioning toward her companions with the muzzle of her gun. "What do you want with us?"

He grinned, exposing sharp-looking fangs. "It isn't me who wants something with you. It's my master."

"You're one of them," Diana growled, stepping forward. Her leather coat swirled about her, snapping in the wind.

"What?"

"Get out of here before I blow your head off." Marisot once again waved the gun at him, wishing her unruly hair had been tied back before they got here.

"Wait." His smile disappeared, leaving wide eyes and surprise written clearly on his face. "I swear my master wants to help you. He's not…not like me."

"You're—" Carrigan began, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm like you." He nodded at the vampire, a faint trace of cautious smile on his lips. "Bound to a human master."

"I thought we were the only ones," Carrigan muttered, lowering her gun just enough to appear less threatening. "What does your master want with us?"

"He wants your help. When he heard members of the Hellsing organization were coming here, he sent me to find you."

"Who…?" Marisot shot a glare over her shoulder at Anessa.

Annie shrugged, pushing the glasses up on her nose. "I told no one."

Diana shook her head and Carrigan remained still, staring at the boy.

"What is your name?" Carrigan muttered, lowering the gun all the way. Such a low level vampire could never do anything to harm her.

He hesitated, glancing between the four threatening girls. "Mark Schmitt."

"Heh." She smirked, tucking her gun away. "And your master is…?"

"Merlin Jacobs Woodword." He grinned again, giving Diana the shivers.

"Ah, the Woodword organization. We've heard of you." Carrigan smirked, exposing her own fangs. "Apparently you aren't doing too well to rid the city of your vampire problem. Are you?"

"Well, when you put it that way…yes." He hung his head for a moment before bringing it back up to stare straight at Marisot. "We were hoping you could help us."

"Look, if someone from Hellsing knows we're here, we have to keep moving," Marisot said as gently as she good. "I can't go back to England."

"If you work with us, we have the authorization to keep you from going back home if we need to use it." His scarlet eyes glinted with amusement.

OoO

"Target acquired," a husky male voice said from the shadows of an alley. He watched the four girls walk away with the young boy while instructions were whispered into his ear through the headphones.

"Affirmative." The radio clicked off.

He straightened from his crouch and stepped out of the alley into the snow, his long white coat flapping around his ankles.

"I've been waiting for this fight, Hellsing." He stalked down the street after the group, silently trudging through the snow.


	5. Chapter 4

Alucard phased through the wall into Seras's room and plopped down in her chair, waiting for her to wake up. He propped his feet on the table and threaded his fingers through each other, not even pretending to act concerned.

"M-master?" The lid to the coffin finally slid away and Seras sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You're going to New York."

"What?" She froze, slowly lowering her hands to stare at Alucard's back. "N-New York? Why?"

"You are to retrieve Marisot Hellsing."

"Mari's in New York?" She blinked. "How'd she get there?"

"Police girl." He stood and turned to look at her. "It doesn't matter how she got there. She's there. And you're going to bring her back."

OoO

The door swung open into a shiny lobby, black floor tiles reflecting the blank white walls all the way down to the elevator bank across the room.

"Welcome back, Mark," a young woman called from the secretary's desk. "I assume this is Miss Hellsing. Welcome to the Woodword organization, Miss Hellsing. We've been expecting you. If you'd sign this please."

Marisot trudged to the desk to accept the clipboard and pen the secretary offered. She scanned over the document as Carrigan sized up the woman behind the desk.

"Secrecy contract, I'm sure you understand." Her grin widened as Marisot signed the paper and returned the clipboard to the desk. "Miss Dornez, Miss Anderson, if you would sign as well?"

Carrigan quirked a brow at being the only one excluded from signing the contract but said nothing.

"Mr. Woodword is expecting you. Fourth floor." She continued to grin as they moved away.

"Well. I'll be seein' you later, then," Mark said as they stopped before the elevators.

"Where would you be going?" Diana demanded as he made to turn away.

"I'm goin' to sleep," he said as if this should have been obvious. "The sun's comin' up."

Carrigan scowled and punched the elevator button, not even bothering to hide how annoyed she was at having been forced to be awake for the day.

"We can get you a coffin if you stay." He shrugged and turned away.

Anessa gently placed her hand on Carrigan's arm as Mark disappeared down the hallway.

"We'll get this over with and find a hotel," Annie assured as the elevator doors slid open with a small ping.

They crowded onto the small elevator and rode to the fourth floor in silence.

When the doors slid open again, it was onto a large empty room with huge windows covering the opposite wall. Before the windows sat a claw-footed desk, cluttered with papers and between it and the windows stood a man.

His was facing the windows, hands clasped at the small of his back. Dark brown hair was tied back at his neck, falling to just below his shoulders, and a single ring glinted on his fingers.

"Misses Hellsing, Anderson and Dornez. Welcome to the Woodword organization." He turned around and made sudden eye contact with Carrigan. His eyes, deep blue, held hers for what seemed like an eternity before he looked away. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. Please have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," Marisot snapped, approaching the desk. "Why did you want to speak with us and who told you we were here?"

"It was easy to sense such a strong vampire arriving in New York. We don't often get nosferatu." He shrugged and sat behind the desk, threading his fingers together on top of the papers.

"Considering there are only two of us," Carrigan muttered under her breath, something twisting about deep inside her at the look Woodword had given her.

"You can sense the undead?" Marisot asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the man.

"No, not me," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair as if he wasn't worried that all three girls were heavily armed. "Mark. The one who brought you here. He's a vampire as well."

"We noticed, thank you," Marisot snapped. "Will you answer my questions, Mr Woodword? Who told you we were coming? What do you want with us?"

"I simply want to offer you a place to stay. In return for giving you food and shelter, you can work for my organization and help rid the streets of New York from this freak rubbish." He stood up and offered his hand. A sly smile grew across his face. "What do you say?"

"I came to America to get away from working in an organization," she hissed, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "Why should I help yours?"

"The answer is simple, my dear," he chuckled, keeping his hand extended toward her even though it began to shake. "If you don't, you will be taken back to England."

They retreated toward the elevators to talk it over.

"I don't trust him," Carrigan whispered, glancing at the man still standing over the desk.

Anessa shook her head in agreement. "There's something about him..."

"We have no other choice," Diana pointed out quietly, echoing the thoughts in Marisot's head. "If we want to stay out of England, we can't do it on our own."

Carrigan shook her head. "I won't stay here."

The other three pierced her with curious stares.

"Have you noticed how twice now the people in this building have made no reference to me while addressing you three? I wasn't required to sign the secrecy contract, I was not greeted when stepping into this room." She sighed, knowing this made no sense to her friends. "They claim to hunt the undead but have you noticed the reports of a vampire infestation here have increased since Mr. Woodword set up his organization? Almost doubled. Even with Iscariot's interference."

"Why are you looking at me?" Diana growled when she caught Carrigan's glance at the mention of the Iscariot organization.

"It doesn't matter," Marisot muttered, glancing past them to the man now slumped in his chair but still watching them. She bit her lower lip briefly before nodding decidedly and approaching Woodword's desk again.

"You've made a decision?" He stood up again, the broad smile returning to his face.

"We have." She grasped his offered hand in an unexpectedly tight grip and shook.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So sorry it took so long, National Novel Writing Month got in the way. Anyway, I'm not quite sure what's going on here and no idea where in the timeline it's supposed to be...apparently before Pip dies but sometime after the war in the manga...I dunno...enjoy anyway please!**

"Woodword!" Integra slammed her fist on the desk, the speakerphone jumping off the wood before returning with a loud clatter. "Get the hell back here, Carrigan!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Miss Integra. They signed the contract after all. They can't turn back now." Carrigan's whispered voice crackled through the speaker.

Integra sank into her chair and lit a cigar, thinking. "You were the only one who didn't sign, correct?"

"Yes."

She chewed on the end of the cigar for a moment. "Seras is on her way. I'm counting on you to keep Marisot as far away from Woodword as possible, is that understood?"

"Heh." Carrigan chuckled softly. "Understood."

"With as few casualties as possible, Carrigan!"

There was no answer.

"Carrigan! Carrigan!"

OoO

Anessa, sitting on the bed in the hotel room, watched Carrigan hang up on Integra's shouting voice. The dawn was breaking but this was only visible by the lightening of the sky; the maze of skyscrapers kept the light from reaching the streets.

The two of them, unnerved by Woodward's 'servants,' had refused to stay in the building with the others, were alone in an obscure little hotel a few blocks to the west.

"So we can't leave," Anessa muttered as the vampire turned around.

"Not until you fulfill your end of the contract." She smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"We aren't at war, Carrigan," Annie warned quietly, leaning back against the headboard. "Try not to kill everyone."

"And you, Angel of Death." With a subtle widening of her smirk, Carrigan turned back to the window.

"I told you not to call me by Dad's name," Annie hissed.

In the silence that followed, Carrigan continued to stare out at the dark street.

A man in white stood in the alley opposite the hotel. A hood attached to his leather coat hid his face even from Carrigan's sharp eyes. But nothing hid his movement to pull a gun from the inside of his coat.

"Get down," Carrigan ordered quietly, reaching for her Jackal.

A gunshot rented the air just as Annie dove to the ground.

Carrigan's shoulder jerked back as the bullet imbedded itself in her flesh. "Silver," she chuckled, setting her gun in the hole in the glass made by the man's shot. Her arm barely moved as her bullet was sent hurtling out of the muzzle and toward the man.

It ricocheted off a metal trashcan in the alleyway feet behind where he had been standing.

"Fast." She shot again, chuckling at the spray of blood from the man's shoulder. "But not fast enough."

Another bullet hit Carrigan's chest but the vampire didn't move except to widen her grin.

Three more followed suit before she shot again.

The door to the hotel room was kicked down, revealing Pip Bernadotte and Seras Victoria.

"Police girl!" Carrigan shouted, not bothering to dodge another round of bullets. "Get down!"

Seras sprinted forward, stubbornly ignoring the order. She pulled a pistol from her pocket, having left the Harkonnen in the hallway with Pip.

"I told you to get down!" She shot at the man again, pleased immensely with the way blood stained his white coat.

Seras stood beside Carrigan and aimed with her own gun.

Pip stood awkwardly in the doorway, the Haroknnen resting against his shoulder and his own guns in his hand, long orange braid thrown over his shoulder and cowboy hat pulled low over one eye.

The police girl pulled the trigger and a bullet bounced off the trash can behind the man again.

Carrigan glanced at Seras in annoyance and shot her last bullet.

The man fell backwards into the snow but quickly stood and ran down the alleyway into the darkness, leaving only bloody footsteps in his wake.

The two vampires slid to the floor and dropped their guns. Anessa crawled out from under the bed and quirked a brow at Carrigan.

"Um…what am I supposed to do wiz zis?" Pip asked from the doorway, slowly leaning to the side from the extraordinary weight of the hand cannon.

Seras jumped up again and took the weapon from him, lying it across the bed before sitting down again, stuffing the pistol back into her pocket.

"How did you get through customs with that?" Anessa asked after a long moment, motioning to the huge gun.

She shrugged.

"It waz a private jet," Pip provided, pulling his hat down even lower over his left eye.

"How did you get overseas, police girl?" Carrigan demanded, reloading her gun and tucking it inside her red ankle-length trench coat.

Seras stuttered, avoiding Carrigan's steel hard glare.

A group of young men appeared in the doorway, a large coffin-shaped thing resting between their shoulders.

One of them risked lowering his hand and looking a clipboard. "Delivery for room 208. Miss…Sarah Victoria?"

"Close enough," she muttered, standing and directing the boys where to put it.

They left without asking any questions though most of them looked as if they dearly wanted to.

"If would be so much easier if you'd just drink the blood," Carrigan muttered.

Seras shrugged and didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Who waz zat man?" Pip asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know," Carrigan muttered, angry at herself for her ignorance. There was something familiar about the way he moved. And his gun. She was certain she had seen that exact gun before, a custom-made Colt revolver with a long, ugly scratch down the barrel. It seemed almost antique with a polished wooden handle barely visible from beneath his fingers. But it was most definitely familiar. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

OoO

He stumbled into the office, holding his bleeding arm but grinning almost manically. "They are stronger than ve thought, Herr Voodvard."

Woodward turned his swivel chair around and studied his servant.

Arec Van Eldritch stood inches from the desk, blood staining his white trench coat as it seeped from the hole in his shoulder. His blond hair fell loosely around his face, nearly obscuring his bright blue eyes. The smile pasted on his face almost frightened Woodward but the head of the organization didn't give the werewolf any reason to think so.

"The wampire vill prove an interesting fight."

Woodward was unable to hide the smile on his face. "Get that arm looked at, Arec. You are not to attack them again until I say so, do you hear me? We're going to destroy them from the inside out."

He bowed, dripping blood on the carpet.

"Dismissed." Woodward turned back to the window, the grin of a satisfied plotter on his face.

**It appears we have a Millennium deserter...haha.**


End file.
